Heartache
by Kittylover18
Summary: How Kitty really felt about Marley Fainting and her emotional heartache
1. Chapter 1

Kitty's POV

"Oh my god what's happened!?" Sugar screamed. When the dead dog I mean Marley collapsed I felt a weird feeling of guilt then Ryder and Jake both looked at me angrily as if to say "What have you done?" What have I done? A poor innocent girl nearly died because of me and my motives tonight! Then I got dragged by Ryder into the Choir room. "OW your hurting me you know!" I said. I sat down on one of the red lonely chairs to have a thousand daggers glaring at me right in the eye. "What the hell has gone off while I've left?" Mr Schue angrily said "Why don't you tell him huh Kitty?" Ryder said I looked down as I just couldn't face the humiliation that I would feel if I had to say it out loud but then Santana did it for me. "She's been giving my girl Marley Laxatives and making her become anorexic and bulimic!" I could feel my eyes watering up but I told myself not to cry as that would've been even more embarrassing. "You know we might face immediate disqualification because we went off stage mid performance!" Mr Schue imputed, I knew everyone was angry with me even the girl no women I aspired to be when I'm older Quinn Fabray looked disappointed and upset with my actions I was myself. Then the insults just kept on flowing especially from Santana so I ran out on the verge of crying what a coward I was for not standing up for myself! Crying my eyes out I headed into the girls bathroom knowing that my insecurities were getting the best of me and nothing could stop it. Why did I of all people do this?

Quinn's POV (After Kitty Had Left)

"What a coward she was!" Santana said I was angry I knew what this girl was going through it was even worse than what I; Marley and even Santana had even dealt with. "You know what Santana shut up!" everyone looked startled "Um excuse me?" She said "No you're all being extremely mean and inconsiderate to Kitty, now I know that what she has done is wrong even I have to admit that but have you ever flipped sides on how she feels do any of you even ask her?" The room fell silent I looked at Jake hoping he would say yes as Kitty well and truly loved him but he didn't. "No I didn't think so, for her to be doing that to Marley she must have bigger insecurities than the whole Glee Club put together plus more although I am sticking up for her I'm not condoning what she did but Marley didn't particularly help herself!" The whole room was silent every one of the members in Glee Club right now all shifting their eyes round the room to avoid contact especially Puckerman 2.0. "Well I'm going to talk to the head judge of sectionals and ask if we can do our Performances again in another competition." Everyone got up and followed but I needed a word with Jake so he had to stay behind no matter what. "Jake can you stay behind one minute please?" I quietly said "Umm… okay." He sat down on the chair beside me. "I wanted you to stay behind because I know you're the only one who can bring out Kitty's human side, she needs you Jake now more than ever that poor girl needs someone who she can trust and help her with her insecurities," I paused hoping he would say something yet he didn't so I carried on. "Don't tell Kitty I told you this but she really does love you Jake she said she was happiest when she was going out with you because you made her feel special until you got hung up on Marley and completely ignored her but she put that behind her because she loved you even though you didn't really love her back and she knew that Jake," He still stayed Silent. "Did you ever think that Kitty did this to Marley because she wanted to make her less perfect than she actually is because she thought that you wouldn't fancy her anymore and you would come running back to her?" I got up heading towards the door but stopped and said one last thing "Just make her human again Jake for me, you and for everyone else's sake she needs to feel again Jake." Then I left leaving him hoping that he would go and find her and help her.

Jake's POV

As Quinn left I couldn't help but think that she was right in everything she said it was obvious now that he thought about it. Kitty wasn't loved by anyone or so she thought but I did, I knew the real Kitty wasn't mean, spiteful and vindictive she was insecure, shy and humble person but if I told anyone no one would believe until the recent outburst Quinn had just had. What Quinn had said about me being the only person to make her human again was ringing in my ear constantly I then got out of my chair and decided to look for Kitty. Although I had briefly wondered how Marley was but I knew that Mrs Rose would be taking care of her at the hospital so I searched every room in the school until I heard I heard cries coming from the Girls Bathroom so I went in. "Kitty? Kitty I know you're in here!" Then another cry came so I opened the second stall to find a distraught and upset as soon as I saw my heart broke Quinn was right again for the billionth time. "Come here." I said and I felt he head gently press against my shoulder and let out all of her tears out this girl crying made my heart melt. "I can't believe I did this Jake!" She cried as mascara ran down her face and on to my shirt but I didn't care I just wanted this girl to feel loved. "You didn't mean to do it Kitty I know that," I said calmly. "Shouldn't you be with Marley?" she said "No her mum is with her and to be honest I'd rather be with you because you're suffering mentally and you need more help than Marley right this minute." She then smiled at me with her perfect cute cheekbones rising and then we embraced in a hug it felt good to hug her again in such a warm embrace. "We only ever hugged when we had finished Everybody Talks and when we were going out!" Bringing her voice down when she finished her sentence. "Doesn't mean to say it has to still be that way." I said. "You never fail to make me feel special and loved and I love that about you." She said smiling and I had the sudden urge to kiss her I had always loved Kitty don't get me wrong but it was the real Kitty that I loved. As our lips were in touching distance she moved away "I'm sorry when I kiss you I don't want mascara running down my face and plus I hurt Marley big time once and everyone hates me now I don't want everyone saying that I'm stealing her boyfriend away from her!" and she ran away crying again. Little did she know that she was so wrong about me being her boyfriend and my feelings towards her were soon growing.


	2. You don't have to put up with this!

Kitty POV

Tonight had been an eventful night and all I wanted to do was just sit down and relax but I knew with my dad being home that wouldn't be the case. Jake walked me home which I was so grateful for but he had to go and fast. "Thanks Jake, umm u can go n…" I said but was interrupted by my front door opening. Oh no! "Kitty can you come in please it's past your curfew?" My father said in a calm but stern voice. Then my father got my hand and dragged me in. I looked at Jake hoping he would but he was just stood there froze. "Who's that boy Kitty huh?" he said.

"Who is it!?" he shouted this time. I said nothing and then a hard force hit my cheek my father had hit me. I had gotten so used to it now I just learnt to take it but that didn't stop me from running upstairs straight after and crying. I told myself it wasn't my father's fault he was only doing it because he was grieving over my mother who passed away when I was six in a car accident and dad blamed himself for her dying so that's when he took his anger out on me. I looked at the photo of me, my mother and father on our yearly road trip when we drove down to Florida when I was four. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was the best time of my life! I still felt guilty about what happened to Marley my anger that my dad took out on me, I took out on Marley. She had everything that I ever wanted: the guy I loved, the role of Sandy, everyone liking her, solos I could go on for longer but I really just needed some sleep.

Jake POV

As I walked home I wondered what had happened to Kitty. Was she alright? I couldn't be sure. I opened my front door; I really just wanted to relax. "Hi baby how did it go?" My mum said.

"Well to sum it up after Gangnam Style a girl fainted!" I said. My mum looked startled. "Is she alright?" My mum genuinely looked concerned.

"I don't know I haven't visited her in hospital but she's with her mum." I said as I grabbed a snack out of the cupboard. She was making her homemade lasagne tonight I loved her making this every Thursday but today I just didn't fancy it. "Baby why aren't you eating your food you love my lasagne?" she questioned.

"I just don't fancy it." I said. I hated lying to my mother like this it was hurting me as much as it was her! "Something's up baby you can tell me?" she said. I didn't know whether to or not but I couldn't keep lying to my mum so I told her everything. "Well do you know my ex kitty? I think she may be getting abused by her father!" I blurted out. "Jake you do know that's a serious matter and it's nothing to joke about!?" she said. "But I'm sure about it mum her dad literally dragged her inside her own home and hit her I heard it and saw it mum!" I told her firmly. She looked just as confused as I was. "Baby please just stay out of it we don't need any more trouble coming to our family." I was so angry I got out of my seat and nearly knocked it over. I went upstairs and checked my phone hoping I would get a text from Kitty saying she's alright but I never did so I decided to go to sleep.

The Next Day…

Kitty POV

As I walked down the corridors at school my mental and physical strength was low. I headed to my locker to find my ex, Jake at my locker. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just came to see how you were, Kitty your right cheek looks like you smashed it in a pot of foundation!" he said.

"Kitty did your dad do this?" he asked firmly. I looked down and just carried on putting things into my locker. "Kitty you don't have to put up with this!" he said.

"I've put up with it since I was six I can carry on putting up with it for a couple more years now just leave me alone!" I whispered sternly. As I walked to English I could feel my cheeks welling up but I told myself Kitty does not cry.

As time for Glee club approached I told myself to go and see Marley because that would be the best thing to do. Right?


	3. The day the World turned upside down

Kitty POV

As I approached the hospital I began to become quite nervous. What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if I am just heartless like Ryder said? No Kitty just go in you do not care what other people think I told myself. "Umm excuse me do you know where Marley Rose is please?" I asked the Receptionist.

"Go down the corridor, third door on your right." The Receptionist mumbled. I hate hospitals they remind me of the time when my mum died here but I knew I couldn't stay out of them forever so I got to the door to lead you into Marley's room and I opened it. I had to get things off my chest so I told Marley why I did it and that I didn't mean to do it I was just really insecure and still am. I then left hoping in the future that she would forgive to find that the entire glee club plus the mentors and Finn and Mr Schue.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder asked. I felt ganged up on but I guess this was my comeuppance. "I just came to see how Marley were." I mumbled.

"You don't have the right to go and see her you caused this!" he shouted as I dropped my head to the floor in shame. "Right that's enough Ryder, Kitty we've all discussed that it would be better if you didn't come to Glee club anymore." Mr Schue said. I didn't even bother to plead I knew it wouldn't work and as I left I looked at Jake, the guy I so called liked, but he had his head buried in his shirt. Then I left.

The Next Day...

As I walked into school my first lesson was Cheerio's practice so I headed to the green outside but as I did I could hear the other Cheerio's whispering about me but I really didn't have the strength to say anything back to them. "Kitty you're late co-captains aren't late!" Sue shouted but in a calm manner if that sounds right!? "Sorry coach I woke up late." I said sleepily. Then we headed into the routine but I seemed to be out of time with everyone else, going the wrong way, making mistakes and I can't say I wasn't relieved when the music stopped. "Kitty what is wrong with you? Go into a Liberty Lift that's simple!" Sue shouted. So I did, I went into a back handspring before I was lifted up into the Liberty but as I came down something went wrong and I fell on the side of my face. It weren't as if I had a bruise there from my father or anything. "Kitty again!" Sue said. So I did and every time I fell flat on my face which was about a million so I was happy when Sue called it a day.

As I got my bags all ready to go Becky told me Coach wanted me in her office so I went and Becky told me that I was kicked of the Cheerio's but I didn't really notice because all I saw in Sue's office were Coach, Principal Figgins, Mr Schue and Jake? Wait why was Jake here. "Kitty take a seat," Coach said calmly.

"Why is Jake here?" I shouted angrily. He had his head down not even looking at me.

"Well Kitty Jake came to us and told us about a very serious matter," she said. Oh god I knew what was coming. "Kitty are you being abused by your father at home?" I looked up at Jake "You told her this!" I shouted as tears were running down my face, the coward wouldn't even look at me. "Kitty it wasn't his fault he was just trying to look out for you." Mr Schue said. Help me? How was this boy helping me when now the entire school just found out that I was being abused. I knew now that they would phone social services or a care and tell them everything and then I would be put into a refuge with people in the same position as me who don't talk to anyone, I didn't want that I just wanted my family back- My father me and Mother. "Thanks Jake Thanks a lot!" I cried then I ran out sobbing my eyes out hoping the ground would just swallow me up.

Then when it was lunch I headed towards my locker with everyone looking at me laughing pretty much how I imagined they would be. I got everything out of my lockers to find the infamous Jake Puckerman that I so despised right this minute standing to the side of me. "Look I'm sorry I just didn't want to see you hurt or in pain anymore I want you to move on with your life and what are you doing?" He asked. "Leaving I was always gonna leave today and what a day it's been I got kicked out of Glee club and Cheerio's and now everyone knows that my dad abuses me I can't stay here where I'm going to get bullied and taken the mickey out of Jake I just can't and that's why I'm moving to Midnight Girls Academy." I said.

"Kitty please don't!" Jake said. Then I turned back around crying hugging him as tight as possible and I buried my head in his shirt to smell the whiff of cologne one more time. Then I broke the hug "Jake I wanna stay course I do but there's just some things you have to do in life and this for me is one of them." I said and then I let go of his hand and walked away…

Jake POV

She left, she really was insecure and vulnerable and more than I ever thought. I wanted to cry when Kitty left I felt like my world had turned upside down. Then as Glee Club approached we were asked to sing about someone and I picked out of the hat Kitty's name. "Umm Mr Schue can I say something?" I asked. He nodded in return. "Today we have lost one of our great performers Kitty to another school because no one would accept her for who she truly is and I thought that's what Glee club is all about acceptance." I said and then Ryder interrupted.

"Dude do you really expect us to accept someone who drove Marley into Bulimia and anorexia and then nearly dying?" Ryder questioned.

"One thing Ryder you don't know what Kitty's been through and why she's done what she's done and secondly she was being abused by her father since she was six cause her dad was grieving over her mum so he took his anger out on Kitty!" I replied. The whole Glee club had gone silent with every face pictured with guilt. "Now Mr Schue if it's alright I'd like to sing my song about and to kitty even though she isn't here?" I asked and Mr Schue nodded in reply. I grabbed my Guitar and started singing.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah


	4. The start of a new life

Kitty POV

I was really adapting in to my new school quite well no one knew me so I could just make up a pack of lies and make my life seem more perfect than it actually is. To not be judged and discarded all the time made me feel so much better than when I did at McKinley. I recently joined The Midnight Girls Academy glee club: The Bombshells and I auditioned as lead singer and I got it, I was the lead singer it was always either Gel addictor, Asian Goth or Marley. I couldn't really insult Marley anymore as I felt I had hurt her enough. I have my first solo in the group and performance tonight I never usually got nervous but this time I was. The Bombshells had been a recent thing to do and their motto was, go hard or go home! "Hi, how are you feeling if its nerves don't worry it happens to all of us." Melody, one of my first friends I made whilst I've been here. "I'm a little nervous I won't lie but I'll cope with it!" I said as calm and steady as I could. "Great because we are all depending on you. I'll see you later." Melody excitedly said. As I waved I got gush of butterflies swirling round my stomach, oh god I hope I'm not like this tonight.

In Glee Club (No one's POV)

"Right guys I have good news I want to say before we start," Mr Schuester said whilst clapping his hands. "Is it that Martians are gonna come down on earth and make fairy cakes with us?" Brittany strangely asked as everyone's faces turned from normal to a confused or distorted look. "Umm… no anyway we are going to regionals in the rules it states that the current national champs get to at least qualify for Regionals!" He happily said and everyone started screaming and jumping just overwhelmed that they were getting a second chance. "Are you for real?" Sugar asked speaking for the rest of them. "Yes I am oh and err one more thing guys Kitty's new group the Bombshells from her school Midnight Girls Academy are going to perform tomorrow night and I think it's best if we all show our respect and appreciation as her group as well as the Warblers will be the groups we come up against at Regionals." Mr Schue lastly said. Everyone seemed happy with that.

As the Glee Club sat down in their arranged seats in the jam packed extravagant auditorium, the Bombshells were getting ready and Kitty was a little nervous to say the least.

"Please welcome The Bombshells!" A voice boomed. The Curtains drew back and this was Kitty's time to shine! The Girls then began to start singing and dancing to a mash-up of Maneater/don't cha. It was amazing! "I never knew Kitty could sing or dance that well?" Blaine worriedly said as the rest of new directions nodded in sync with him while Sam was just in awe of the performance.

"Well you better get used to it bro she's amazing!" Sam said and then liked his lips so Blaine punched him lightly on the shoulder. Sam then jerked over on to the side of a stranger and it was embarrassing. "Bro pack it in your distracting me!" Sam replied to the punch. Kitty's vocals were off the scale and her dancing was exceptional everyone was on their feet dancing and singing with her well except for new directions (excluding Sam who was doing his hip thrusts) who all looked extremely worried because they knew these girls were really good outstanding even more so and they had to face them and the Warblers at Regionals in a couple of days' time. Once Kitty had finished her final note everyone got up on their feet and applauded especially Sam who seemed over excited. The Curtains then drew and the girls went off stage.

"You were so good Kitty all of the people in the audience were cheering not for us but for you girl well done!" Melody excitedly shouted. The rest of the girls all agreed as they all hugged each other. Melody hugged Kitty. Then at the corner of her Kitty saw a group of people backstage heading towards her way she then figured it was the guys from the glee club. Sam walked straight up to Kitty and hugged her and Kitty seemed really confused. "You were amazing out there you nailed it!" Sam said still hugging her really tight and closing his eyes embracing her scent and the between them both. "Sam you're choking me!" Kitty whispered. Then Sam backed away and mumbled sorry to her. Although her hug with Sam was very weird and death like she was grateful that he was the only one to do that. "You were fantastic Kitty, all of you were and we can't wait to face you at sectionals!" Mr Schue said and then they all left but Kitty couldn't help but notice that Marley and Jake were holding hands almost couple like. She was a little upset but somehow her feelings for Jake seemed to be brushing off. "You know that cute blond guy is he your boyfriend cause if he's not can I just say he is hot!" Melody asked. Kitty's face turned to disgust "What Sam? NO oh god no that's just icky!" Kitty screamed.

"Well you two certainly have a lot of chemistry for someone you think is icky." Melody said as she walked off smiling because Kitty didn't say anything back or even try to. Kitty did honestly think about what Melody had just said but she didn't really know how she truly felt about Sam whether she liked him or not. Last time she heard he had kissed Brittany who used to go out with Santana and still says that she is bicurious!? Kitty got changed out of her clothes and headed home. She needed a rest big time but she didn't think that would be the case with her dad home as he finished work early tonight. Before she walked in the door she braced herself for the worst…


	5. Sectionals

"Dad what's going on?" Kitty asked worriedly. The police were handcuffing her father and Kitty looked on stunned. Kitty began to wonder who had let something slip to the police. Jake it must have been she automatically thought. "Nothing darling I'm fine and I'll be home in a couple of hours' time." Her father said panting ever so slightly as tears began to well up in Kitty's eyes. This couldn't be happening to her! "Mr Wilde we're arresting you on suspicion of Underage Assault on your Child anything you say may harm you in court." The tall muscular policeman said. Kitty then sobbed her eyes out but there was nothing she could do about it. As she watched her last remaining family member step into the car she felt herself fall and she crumbled to the ground shouting and crying for her dad. Within a second her father had gone. What was she going to do now, she can't pay the mortgage rent and bills were all questions wondering round Kitty's head but her body told her she couldn't take anymore so she fell to sleep on her couch with dried up mascara on her face.

A knock on the door and Kitty sleepily got up and headed for the door and opened it. "Hel…woh you look a mess oh my god what's happened?" Melody asked concerned about Kitty but she got no reply Kitty just sat there still and silent like a corpse. "Right I think we should brush you up and head to school ready to rehearse for tonight." Melody said jolting up like a lightning bolt. She stared at Kitty and then a sudden attitude hit Kitty. "Look I'm not doing the stupid song!" Kitty ferociously shouted and Melody took a step back quite scared of what Kitty was going to do. Kitty saw the fear in Melody's eyes and instantly felt guilt for what she had just done. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it's just something happened last night that's just made me so upset and everything." Kitty said sadly as her head bowed down. "It's alright look if you don't want to sing tonight we can swap you for Jess she doesn't mind anyway she's an attention seeker anyway!" Melody said and they both laughed. Kitty then told her she didn't want to sing tonight and then got dressed and headed to school with Melody.

At Glee Club

"Right guys songs for Regionals." Mr Schue asked as he clapped his hand but everyone stayed silent and began to look around the room to distract them of what Mr Schue had just said. He looked really disappointed with them all they were better than this. "Well Mr Schue how do you expect us to suggest songs when we know we're already gonna lose to The Bombshells?" Tina spoke loud and clear and everyone agreed with her. "Guys enough I've never seen you like this before this is ridiculous you need to believe in your abilities you're as good as all of them if not better now we are going!" Mr Schuester shouted whilst everyone moaned. Then they all headed down to the auditorium to rehearse for tonight which all of them did not want to do.

As Kitty entered her school she felt a load of eyes on her. "Where have you been you've missed half of rehearsals and may I remind you that Regionals is tonight!" Jess shouted but Kitty brushed her off with a pinch of salt and got into her position in the performance ready for tonight. "Actually Jess you can take my spot tonight I'm not feeling that great." Kitty said coughing as she said it to make it believable but Melody knew the truth. "Really oh my god I've been waiting my whole life for this Thanks!" Jess screamed happily and hugged Kitty but Kitty did not hug her back she hated her but she knew she was probably the best singer in her school.

New Directions arrived a couple of minutes late and sat down quietly, The Warblers had already begun and The Bombshells were backstage getting ready. Then as the curtains drew it was a 5 minute call for The Bombshells and Kitty popped her head through the curtains and saw how many people there were and realised that every other girl had their family in audience Kitty had no one. Kitty then closed the curtains and ran into the reception area where everyone checked in. She slid down a wall with her hands covering her face and began to cry.

"Mr Schue can I go to the toilet please?" Sam asked and Mr Schue nodded as he let him go past. Sam then ran to find Kitty, the girl he was looking for, crying her eyes out he didn't know what was up but he really did feel sorry for this girl. "Hey shh what's up?" Sam whispered concernly as he embraced her in a hug and Kitty buried her head in his shoulders and cried. She was mumbling and then the words came out. "I have no one Sam, No one loves me or cares for me or even likes me my dad was taken away by the Police yesterday and my mother passed away when I was six so I literally have no one!" Kitty cried whilst pausing every once in a while to get her breath back and once he heard what she said he hugged her more tighter feeling really protective over her. "Umm Sam is it, Kitty has to come." Melody said. "Melody one thing could you please rearrange so Kitty can have the lead?" Sam whispered and Melody nodded. Then as the girls performed everyone got up and cheered and then when they finished everyone went mad so Kitty happy cried. Then New Directions performed and everyone in the audience did the same. "The results are in and the winners of Regionals are…. New Directions!" A voice shouted and everyone in New Directions went mad but the first thing Sam did was go and hug Kitty and Kitty felt as though for the first time someone cared for her.


	6. Backstage

As kitty was just about to walk off with the rest of her group she saw the rest of new directions cheering as they came backstage and although Kitty knew most of them hated her well all of them she knew it would be the right thing in being civil and go over and congratulate them. "Well done guys you did really well and you deserved to win!" Kitty politely said as everyone turned round with what kitty thought were looks that weren't too pleased to be seeing her but in truth all of the New Directions wanted to see her and give her a hug after what Jake had revealed to them a couple of days ago. The first one to go up and hug Kitty was surprisingly Ryder the same guy who was so angry with her over what she had done he had told her that no one liked her. "Look I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said the things I did without actually knowing your past and all of us in New Directions want you to come back your voice up on that stage was amazing and to be honest we all think you deserve this trophy because you should've won!" Ryder commented and everyone in her old glee club nodded their heads in agreement. Then a few tears ran down Kitty's face in happiness and New Directions embraced her in a hug. When she was the person she was before all of this she wouldn't have cried in public because that shows your weaknesses off and Kitty Wilde-The Head Cheerleader and perfectionist doesn't have any weaknesses but Kitty Wilde-The lonely and insecure little girl did.

"Umm hello really sorry to burst your bubble but Kitty can't come back she's with us!" Melody pointed out and Kitty realised she couldn't go back to McKinley after spending so little time at Midnight Girls Academy. "Yeah she has a point guys I can't just leave now and even if I was going to I couldn't go without Melody and my girls." Kitty exclaimed and then Jake came up with an idea of they both transfer to McKinley which Melody didn't seem that hesitant on but it was Kitty that took everyone surprised by running off all of a sudden. "I'll go check up on her." Jake said but Sam interrupted quite quickly and protested "No I'll go!" which made the rest of New Directions left confused yet Melody didn't know what they were all confused about.

As Sam raced around the corner he saw a shadow outside and then he saw Kitty on a bench in freezing cold temperature all by herself. "Hey what you doing sat all by yourself in the freezing cold?" Sam asked curiously and then Kitty began to cry as Sam embraced her in a hug and tried to hush her. "I can't come back Sam because I need a parent's permission to move and right this minute I don't have any parents so I'm at home alone left with all of my dad's debt problems and bills to pay off I just can't do it Sam I really can't!" Kitty cried and Sam felt so bad for this broken down girl and after a couple of minutes her cries died down but she was still sniffling. An idea then popped into Sam's head "Wait we have a spare room in my house that no one uses so you can come and stay with us!" and Kitty looked a bit confused to say the least. "Sam I can't it can't happen with everything that your family has been through that is really kind of you same but I really can't but thank you for the offer." Kitty said politely hoping to not hurt his feelings. What this lad had done for her these past couple of days was unbelievable and she couldn't thank him enough. "Umm Kitty that wasn't a choice for you to make its definite cause I can't see you like this now dry your eyes so we can head back in." Sam laughed at the end however Kitty really didn't feel like going back in and to be honest she was feeling a bit unwell and she told him that to which Sam seemed fine about. He texted Artie to tell him that they were fine and heading home.

As Sam and Kitty walked home together Sam never realised how much he had in common with Kitty however he didn't know whether he was starting to develop feelings for her or not he couldn't though he was with Brittany. They both approached Sam's front door to which Kitty felt really nervous about. Sam then opened the door and shouted his parents down. Sam's parents then came into the living room and were shocked to see a girl in their living room at this time. "Umm mum dad I can explain just sit down." Sam then explained everything to which his parents were sadly shocked about what Kitty has been and is going through. "Sam we'll gladly let Kitty stay here she can use our spare room just let your dad get his boots on and he'll drive you to Kitty's house to get her stuff and then we'll sort the paper works on keeping you here tomorrow." Sam's mum said and Kitty couldn't thank Sam's parents enough. They then headed to Kitty's house where kitty got all of her stuff.

Once they got back home Kitty then headed to her bedroom accompanied by Sam where he then left her to get dressed. A couple of minutes later Sam knocked on her door and Kitty told him to come in. "How are you and everything cause I know everything's been hard on you oh and at the weekend I thought we could decorate your room the way you want it to be so if you want it could be like your old bedroom?" Sam inquired. "Yeah I'm getting there and that would be really nice Sam thanks and umm I would probably want something that reminds me a bit of home you know Sam this is really sweet what you've done for me I honestly don't know where I'd be without you." Kitty said gratefully. They then hugged each other and as they both released from the hug they looked into each other's eyes and as they both leaned in Kitty backed away. "Umm I'm sorry Sam I can't do this you've got a girlfriend and I can't do that to Brittany you can't do that Brittany I think it's best if we just go to bed." Kitty said and Sam agreed and left her bedroom. Once Sam left Kitty told herself that she didn't want to kiss Sam but she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
